Drew Gregory
Drew Gregory is a dancing prodigy. She is 14 years old. She is a professional dancer who dances every type of dancing especially tap, ballet, hip-hop, and jazz. She has only gone to professional dancing schools. Biography Drew Gregory is a 14-year-old dancing prodigy born on June 16, 2000. She is an excellent dancer who started dancing at the age of 1. Almost as soon as she was born she was able to walk. She has very strong legs with remarkable flexibility. Drew started ballet at the age of one and has continued ever since, tap at the age of 2, hip-hop at the age of 3, and jazz at the age of 3. Her mother was a ballerina and her father was a Olympic gymnast. She takes after both of her parents with flexibility and dancing. Drew's favorite subject is Language Arts. Drew loves being in limelight. She tried out for cheerleading for a while, but she hated it! She excells in gymnastis too but has her heart in dancing more. Drew was also put into advanced gymnastics by the age of 4. Drew makes friends with boys very easily and is sometimes seen tomboyish by some people. She makes a very cute couple with Joseph Clark! Drew has competed in and won on numerou occasions the Young American Grand Prix, a special competition for young dancers wishing to become professionals. Drew Gregory is good at gymnastics and Arriana Clark should not care. All dancers are flexible and Drew's father was an Olympic gold medalst in gymnastics. Anyone can be good at gymnastics. She does not own it even though she thinks she does. Thank you for reading. Early Life Drew was able to walk almost as soon as she was born. Her parent's flexibiliy was combined for her legs. Her mother wanted her daughter to take after her, so she enrolled her in ballet as soon as Drew was able to. Drew was the smallest and youngest in her class, but she was the best. She was taken to advanced ballet, then a year later she started tap. She was the same with tap, and later hip-hop and jazz. She was also enrolled in gymnastics with her father when she was 2. However, she didn't make it into advanced gymnastics until the age of 4. Drew has become extremely flexible and a true A.N.T.! Her father was an Olympic gold meadalist in gymnasics and her mother was a famous Broadway dancer. Drew was on Oprah and Ellen by the age of 3! She was also in the documentry: First Position! She has competed in and won 1st place in the Young American Grand Prix by the age of 9, the youngest age you can be! Apperance Drew is extremely skinny due to her excersising over the years. She is also beautiful. She has long, dark brown and shining blue eyes. She has baby soft pink lips. She looks beautiful with makeup and dresses for her recitals. She loves being in the spotlight. Joseph Clark is her boyfriend. Alliances *Annemarie Duvail *Amanda Jones *Carly Denman *Kristina Joel *Bryce Gridly *Noah Shever (best friend) *Callie Bryer *Joseph Clark (boyfriend and one of her best friends!) *Jessica Johnson Enemies *Tiffany Atlas *Arriana Clark Schedule Gallery Drew 2.png Drew 3.png Drew 4.png Drew 5.png Walk-in-closets-13.jpg|Drew's Closet Little-girls-bedroom-decorating-ideas-ballet-or-a-dance-studio-theme.jpg|Drew's Bedroom House-mansion-outside-patio-pool-Favim.com-287335.jpg|Front Of Drew's House Hgtv-dream-home-kitchen.jpg|Drew's Kitchen Dance-studio-barre 500x375.jpg|Drew's Own Dance Studio Bathroom-for-a-little-girl-1-500x441.jpg|Drew's Bathroom imgres-19.jpeg|Drew's Valentine's day gift from Joseph 2013 Drew1.jpg Drew2.jpg Drew3.jpg Drew4.jpg Category:A.N.T. Category:Prodigy